This invention relates to a method of reducing the unstick time of a fly off platform or carrier incorporating at least one magnetic transducer for reading from and/or writing on to a data carrier, to a platform resulting from putting this method into practice, and to a method of manufacturing such a platform. It is applicable in particular to a magnetic read/write transducer for magnetic peripherals of data processing systems, in particular disc memories.